Abstraction
by chilledrawmeat
Summary: A boy named Chris wakes up in a hospital in a deserted city and finds a friendly hunter and becomes good friends with it. They are both gay, and they do get a little physical at some points, just some warning, nothing too bad! :3


**Okay so this is a story I wrote while I was bored one night, thinking maybe it might be like, 2 paragraphs or so long, then I just kept writing and writing, then decided to write another side to it as well. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chris:

Chris has never really fit his name. He was named after Chris Jericho, from the famous WWE. Never had he enjoyed his name, but what can you do about a name? He wasn't even sure who named him that but he was not very pleased with them. Chris was wondering where he came from, but could not for the life of him remember anything about himself. The only form of identification being a small tag attached to his toe. He was 22 years old, fairly fit, and had sandy blond hair. That was about all he knew at this point.

He had been left in an empty hospital. The cold darkness was all he felt for the first two days, until he found a way out of the dark box he had been placed in. Who would put an undead body in the morgue? Either way, he peered down, picking the tag off his right toe, and sliding off out of the box, onto the cold floor. His skin felt cold but he didn't think much of it. The major question on his mind was 'why am I in a morgue?'. Never the less he snook out of the room into a dim, deserted hallway and made his way to the big grey fire doors at the end of the hall. The more doors he went through the more worried he got.

"Its deserted!" He thought out loud. But it didn't stop there. As he reached the lobby, he peered out the large glass windows covering the perimeter of the building. The whole city was empty. "Where have they all gone?", He pondered.

"They're dead", Said a voice from behind. Chris jumped out of his skin at the shrill, yet soft voice.

"Don't be scared. I'm Kaden! I won't hurt you." He reached a hand out to Chris, gentle and calm. "Chris" Chris stated bluntly, allowing Kaden to continue. "The rest of the city has evacuated. Do you remember what happened?" He spoke quickly.

" I don't remember anything. I woke up dead, in the morgue. At least I think I was dead..." Chris held out his arm to Kaden. "I am as cold as ice." Kaden chuckled at that.

" Now, Chris you might get a little shocked at this. You got an infection. We both do. I have seen many people go through it and, it's not that bad for those who can control it. I can see you are safe though." A sudden look of lust in his eyes, Kaden spoke sincerely to the man.

"Your family, they wont be alive. The military came and wiped out almost everything here. I am sorry to say." Chris looked briefly at the boy, looking to be about 20 years old, noticing the change in his tone as he continued to speak.

"Do you remember them?" Chris shook his head.

"I didn't even remember my own name. I hate my name, it's stupid. Who names their kid after a WWE champion, hell I don't even know if he is a champion or not, I don't even think I've ever seen WWE. The only reason I even know him is because I remember someone being obsessed with him. I don't know who that would have been though, I cant remember my past life at all." He blabbed.

Kaden stopped him there. He walked over to the boy, standing there for a brief moment, and looking deeply into his eyes. Then he reached out, grabbing Chris tightly in a warm hug.

"What do ya' say we join sides and wander this empty street together?" Stated Kaden.

"I would love to, Kaden. I'm not very familiar with this town though. I don't remember ever being in it. I'm kind of scared to be honest." Chris whined.

"Hey..." Kaden grabbed Chris and pulled him two inches away from his face, he pressed his lips against Chris' and slipped him the tongue. Chris wasn't complaining, he was into it just as much as Kaden. His lips began syncing to the motion of Kaden's, and he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him closer. After a minute or so, Kaden released his tight hold on his hair and slipped his hands down to Chris' jaw line and looked into his eyes. Pressing his forehead against Chris' he continued his speech.

"You don't ever have to be scared around me. I got this, kay?" Chris looked back at him with his now pale green eyes and smiled.

"Okay." He answered. The two exited the building and began their journey across the city.

* * *

Kaden:

It had been six months since the infection had started. The whole city was long gone, and Kaden had been the only one (that he knew of) left behind. Abandoned my his own family. What did they care? They were just a bunch of sick, homophobic freaks. they never supported him with anything he did, and were repulsed by his sexuality.

Kaden wasn't that tall, maybe only 6 feet or so. The rest of his family towered over him. He wore a dark, beaten up sweater, grey sweat pants, and a belt that held two pistols, and a knife. Usually being a Hunter had it's advantages, but he wasn't the strongest so he stayed with his weapons. He was too human. His claws were dull, and his eyes were ice blue, instead of the burning red Hunters usually take on. He could still speak perfect English to his surprise. He wasn't quite sure why he was so different. There wasn't much to fear in the city, since the people had abandoned it, so had all the infected.

Kaden was walking along the counter in the lobby of the local hospital. He jumped down off the receptionists counter and made his way towards a dark hallway to have a nap when he heard a door slam. He bolted under the desks and watched closely. To his surprise, a tall, dark blonde male came out. His skin was a pale green shade, clearly exposed to the infection much as Kaden had been. Surely he must have caught the disease by now. The thing that stood out the most was his eyes. They looked almost glowing green at this angle, but as he descended into the light, they began to grow much more pale, almost grey.

Kaden couldn't help but keep his eyes off the good looking man. He really hoped he was friendly, or gay for that matter. As the boy drew closer, Kaden started thinking about how he would approach him, then he heard the male speak. His voice wasn't very deep, but it was soothing to hear another human (if not infected) after all these months. The boy started mumbling something about how the city was deserted, so he must not be aware of what is going on.

"Where have they all gone?" Said the boy. Just then Kaden decided to make his entrance.

"They're dead" He spoke with a calm, yet sympathetic voice. He notice the boy jump, but calmly introduced himself.

"Chris" The boy spoke, shaking Kaden's icy hand. Kaden explained a bit to the boy about what was happening and received a bit of information about him. The whole time he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young boy was. Sure that he was about the same age as himself, he reached out for a hug, calming the scared being in his cold embrace. All he could think about was how Chris' body felt against his. He quickly pulled away, noticing he was getting a bit too excited, and took a quick breath in.

"What do ya' say we join sides and wander this empty street together?" Kaden asked. After acceptance, Kaden was in such joy he had finally found a friend, he fell into a quick daze, as his mind set to auto-pilot. They stood there for a few moments until Chris whimpered something about being scared and unfamiliar about the city. Kaden was amazed that the boy was so innocent, he grabbed him instantly. He spoke soft, and kissed him.

The boys lips were soft and icy. Kaden began twisting his pale fingers up in the boys soft hair. He smelled amazing, and for being in a morgue for the past however long, his mouth had a cherry taste to it. He felt Chris pull his hands up to Kaden's back, and wrap around his neck ever so gracefully. Chris began to moan softly, and for a second, Kaden thought maybe he was trying to say something. He quickly forgot and closed his eyes. A good thirty seconds had passed but it wasn't over yet. Chris began to pull Kaden in closer, twirling his fingers all around Kaden's back.

The closeness was nice. Neither of them had been around another human for at least six months and the loneliness had been much greater for Kaden. At least Chris was asleep. Once Kaden slowly pulled away, untangling his hands from Chris' hair. He moved them down some, grabbing a hold of his face, and pressing their foreheads together, he looked into Chris' eyes and spoke.

"You don't ever have to be scared around me. I got this, kay?" Kaden stared into his new friends eyes.

"Okay", spoke the boy. Kaden let go of his face and slid the boys hands out from around his own neck. He began walking to the front doors and held the door open for Chris. They walked outside and began making their way through the deserted city.

**This is my first story on here! Not really much else to say, hope everyone likes it. Kind of short. If I get enough reviews I may continue it. **


End file.
